Known in the art is an electroplasmolyzer for treating a vegetable raw material (SU, A, No. 428737), comprising a rectangular casing having inlet and outlet holes and accommodating two perforated plate electrodes extending in parallel with its longitudinal axis. Spaces which are to be filled with juice are defined between side walls of the casing and the perforated plate electrodes. In this electroplasmolyzer for treating a vegetable raw material, complete and uniform treatment of the comminuted vegetable raw material is not ensured, and the comminuted vegetable raw material is not compacted in the treatment zone. Therefore, this electroplasmolyzer for treating a vegetable raw material does not provide high yield of juice and the desired quality of the produced juice.
Also known in the art is an apparatus for processing a vegetable raw material (SU, A, No. 888921), comprising a casing having an inlet pipe and an outlet hole and accommodating a cylindrical drum having pins and electrodes electrically connected to a three-phase power supply and extending along the longitudinal axis of the casing in its lower part under the drum mounted for movement with respect to the electrodes.
In this apparatus for processing a vegetable raw material, the vegetable raw material is retained on the surface of the electrodes when a minimum amount of the vegetable raw material is supplied to the zone of electric current treatment resulting in the vegetable raw material being burned and efficiency of its treatment impaired. Therefore, high yield of a product is not provided, and quality of the product prepared from the vegetable raw material is impaired.